<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Haikyuu ships one shots because y'all asked for it by twinko_boi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28235799">Haikyuu ships one shots because y'all asked for it</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinko_boi/pseuds/twinko_boi'>twinko_boi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Kozume Kenma (implied), M/M, Masturbation in Bathroom, Misunderstandings, One Shot, Pet Names, Public Sex (mentioned), Top Kuroo Tetsurou (implied), Training Camp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:00:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28235799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinko_boi/pseuds/twinko_boi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>OPEN FOR REQUESTS</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Introduction/Requests/TOC</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1. Introduction<br/>
Hey, I'm Au (pronounced "O") but call me whatever you want. I'm your everyday shipper and I decided to do this as a fun project to entertain myself and my fellow shippers.</p><p>2. Requests<br/>
Personally, I ship (top/bottom) :<br/>
- Kageyama/Hinata<br/>
- Tsukishima/Yamaguchi<br/>
- Kiyoko/Yachi<br/>
- Tanaka/Ennoshita<br/>
- Narita/Kinoshita<br/>
- Asahi/Nishinoya<br/>
- Daichi/Sugawara<br/>
- Ukai/Takeda<br/>
- Kindaichi/Kunimi<br/>
- Kyoutani (mad dog)/Yahaba<br/>
- Iwaizumi/Oikawa<br/>
- Matsukawa/Hanamaki<br/>
- Lev/Yaku<br/>
- Kuroo/Kenma<br/>
- Semi/Shirabu<br/>
- Semi/Shirabu/Goshiki<br/>
- Ushijima/Tendou<br/>
- Kogane/Goshiki<br/>
- Aone/Futakushi<br/>
- Bokuto/Akaashi<br/>
- Sakusa/Atsumu<br/>
- Osamu/Suna<br/>
- Aran/Kita<br/>
, but you can request whatever ship you like*. I don't mind poly relationships or three-foursomes/orgies*. You are also free to request fluff, smut or angst. Kinks are usually not an issue with me*. Your requests can be as detailed as you want, doesn't matter. 
*keep in mind I have the right to decline any request I'm uncomfortable writing</p><p>3. Table of Content<br/>
-Ch1 : TOC/Introduction/Requests<br/>
-Ch2 : Misunderstanding<br/>
Rating: Mature<br/>
Main pairings: Kuroo/Kenma, Tsukishima/Yamaguchi<br/>
Tags: Misunderstandings, Public Sex (mentioned), Training Camp, Pet Names, Masturbation in Bathroom</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Misunderstanding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rating: Mature</p><p>Main pairings: Kuroo/Kenma, Tsukishima/Yamaguchi</p><p>Tags: Misunderstandings, Public Sex (mentioned), Training Camp, Pet Names, Masturbation in Bathroom</p><p>Summary: KuroKen gets into a fight and Tsukki thinks Kuroo is in love with him</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“C’mon kitten, it’ll be fast, nobody’ll discover.” Kuroo said to Kenma in a hushed tone.</p><p>“What do you mean ‘nobody’ll discover’? This is training camp, not one of our bedroom, Kai is right next to us.” The pudding haired one reminded.</p><p>“Well, he won’t hear if you stay quiet.” The tallest one said, as if it was the most obvious thing.</p><p>“You of all people should know I can’t do that.” Kenma retorted, already struggling to keep his voice down with how Kuroo was rolling his hips against his own.</p><p>“If you want, I can muffle you with my hand.” The rooster wanna-be suggested, biting his lips.</p><p>“Then I won’t be able to breath.” The blond refused.</p><p>“I thought you liked it when I choke you.” Kuroo teased with a smirk.</p><p>“I don’t want to do it, even if I don’t make a sound, someone could wake up on their own. Lev drank a lot of water and didn’t even go to the bathroom before going to sleep, he could wake up.” Kenma argued, trying to change his boyfriend’s mind about having a quickie.</p><p>“Little Kenma seems to think otherwise, you know, he’s all excited and stiff for me. Are you sure you don’t want to?” He asked, now touching Kenma’s boy part with his hand and kissing his neck.</p><p>“That’s because you keep touching it, even when i say no.” The younger one pushed him off to the side and retreated to his own futon.</p><p>“But, Kit-” Kuroo attempted, leaning towards the others bed.</p><p>“Don’t you understand what ‘no’ means? Go take care of yourself in the restroom, mine will go down alone.” Kenma said, not even looking at him anymore.</p><p>Shocked and angered by his boyfriend’s words and actions, he couldn’t realise he was the one in the wrong. He got up and went to the bathroom, intending to rub one out.</p><p>After entering a stall and locking it, he sat down on the toilet and simply tucked the waistband of his boxers under his balls. He spat in his hand and started stroking his erection, seemingly more out of duty than pleasure. This wasn’t what he imagined when preparing for this trip: him beating his meat alone in the restroom while his boyfriend was set on giving him blue balls, how pathetic. </p><p>Right after finishing, he heard the door open and he thought to himself: ‘Kenma’s come to apologise for being such a pain and ask me to help him with his underwear problem’. He replaced his boxers properly and opened the stall to come out and meet his lover.</p><p>“Hey, Kuroo, it’s you. I just woke up with a terrible need to pee, I think I drank to much before going to sleep.” It was Lev. </p><p>Kuroo then realized, Kenma had been right, Lev did wake up having to pee and if they had continued their activities, they would have been caught by him.</p><p>***</p><p>The next night, Kuroo stayed in the gym late with Bokuto, Akaashi and Tsukishima who they had forced to join when he passed by while on a walk with Yamaguchi.</p><p>When came the time for them to clean and close the gym, Bokuto and Akaashi did all their tasks together, acting all lovey-dovey and when passing the mop reminded Bokuto of a video he had seen of someone dancing with one, he started waltzing with a blushing and self-conscious Akaashi.</p><p>The only Nekoma player was starting to fume from where he was talking on the bench with the one from Karasuno, shoulders touching. While his bro was living his best life with his boyfriend, he was getting rejected by his. “Enough, guys, cut it out!” he shouted their way.</p><p>Instead of following Kuroo’s command, the horned owl dipped the rufous-legged one and kissed him softly on the lips. “You’re just jealous that i get this wonderful and gorgeous baby boy all for myself.”</p><p>“Hell nah. No offense, Akaashi.” The cat disagreed at the same time he got a text message from someone with ‘Kitten’ as contact name. It read: ‘I really wanna talk about yesterday night. From what I’ve heard, you shared what happened with Daichi, who told Suga, who told Yaku, who told me and unless the information was deeply deformed, i think my intention was unclear. I also want cuddles from you so please come to the classroom.’</p><p>“None taken.” Akashi responds.</p><p>“Oh, thats right, you have a thing for blonds.” Bokuto said, remembering Kuroo already had his very own setter.</p><p>Kuroo blushed. “Shut up, Bro. Anyways, i need to go, Kenma requests my presence.”</p><p>“Yes, he really does have a thing for blonds.” Akaashi confirmed, watching fondly as Kuroo left the gym. When it came to Kenma, Kuroo would do anything.</p><p>While the scene unfolded, four-eyes was trying to process the new information and connecting dots: ‘Kuroo has a thing for blonds and I’m blond; Kuroo keeps being clingy, just now, on the bench, our shoulders were touching; he always wants me to be in his team for practice; he insists on calling me by the nickname I only allow Yamaguchi to call me; I never told him Yamaguchi is my boyfriend; and he’s single, who would even want to date him when all he does is baby his setter. Oh no, he likes me, doesn’t he?’</p><p>***</p><p>Back in the classroom reserved for nekoma Suga was dropping off Tora and picking up Hinata and Yamaguchi.  “Good night, everybody, we’ll see you tomorrow.” He then turned around and came face to face with Kuroo. “Hey, Kuroo. Listen to what he has to say. Okay?”</p><p>Nekoma’s captain is a bit confused but he knows better than to disagree with a team mom, especially the one from Karasuno. “Okay.” As soon as Suga took off, he entered. “Hey, Kitten.”</p><p>“Hey, Kuro.” Kenma answered. </p><p>Kuroo joined his beloved on the futon, hugging him from behind and creating a cocoon around him. Even if this was an important conversation, they would have it here, unbothered by their teammates. It wasn’t rare for Kuroo to create a safe place around Kenma to talk something out, although quietly, in front of others and their friends knew better than to pry.</p><p>“I’m sorry if i came off as harsh to you yesterday. I know it’s hard for you, since we usually do it often, but I’m not comfortable doing it in front of the others even if they’re sleeping. I hope you understand I’m not trying to give you blue balls. I’m sorry.” </p><p>“I want you to know that you did nothing wrong, Kitten. I thought about everything while walking here and I realised that I’m the one who’s wrong, what I did was horrible: I tried to force you to do something you were not comfortable with and I have no excuses. I will never apologise enough for having been such an asshole to you, even when it was in my thoughts. I’m so sorry, and if it can cheer you up, you were right, as soon as i finished, Lev came in telling me how he drank to much before going to sleep.”</p><p>At that, chuckles mixed with Kenma’s sniffs and Kuroo tightened his grip around him, leaving small kisses all over his face. </p><p>“When we get back home, I’ll let you do whatever you want with me.” The middle blocker added.</p><p>“Then be ready, because I’ll be riding you all night long.” The setter warned.</p><p>“I can’t wait. I love you so much, Kyanma.”</p><p>“I love you too, Kuro.”</p><p>“Okay, love birds, time for lights off.” Yaku interrupted, impatient.</p><p>“You’re just jealous your boyfriend is not as well-behaved as Kyanma.” Kuroo said, inspired by what Bokuto said to him earlier.</p><p>“Damn right I am.” Yaku answered. </p><p>Everyone in the room started laughing, except for Lev, who was looking at his friends, only seeing traitors. When the laughs were starting to die down he said: “I’m not that bad.” sending his teammates in another fit of laughter.</p><p>“That’s enough keep it down cats, you’re exciting the children.” They could hear Daddy Crow say through the wall between their classrooms, referring to Hinata, Nishinoya and Tanaka.</p><p>***</p><p>The next morning, right after breakfast, Daichi walked up to Kuroo and asked to talk to him alone. “Kuroo, I need a favor from you, it’s about Tsukishima.”</p><p>“Anything for a good friend, Daichi.” His counterpart from Nekoma replied.</p><p>“This might sound pathetic since I’m his captain and it’s my duty, but he won’t talk to me about it, so he might trust you a little bit more.” Daichi rambles.</p><p>“Spit it out, Dude.” </p><p>“I want you to ask Tsukishima if he has a eating disorder that he knows about, if he doesn’t, to make sure he knows what a eating disorder is and if he knows how to seek help.”  Daichi finally said.</p><p>“Damn, okay, yea, i can totally do that for you, man, no worries.” Kuroo agreed.</p><p>***</p><p>“Hey Tsukki, come with me I need to talk with you in private.” The rooster head demanded.</p><p>‘Oh no, he gonna confess to me. What do I tell him? I was starting to enjoy practicing with these guys.’ Tsukishima was thinking to himself while following Kuroo.</p><p>“This might be a bit embarrassing, but-” Kuroo, started.</p><p>“Look, I already have a boyfriend. I’ve been noticing your touches and Bokuto mentioned that you have a thing for blonds. I’m sorry if I somehow led you on, but the answer is no, I’m already in a happy and loving relationship.” Tsukishima cut him off.</p><p>The other on let out a chuckle. “A thing for blonds…”</p><p>“Uh..?” Tsukishima voiced, confused.</p><p>“There’s a big misunderstanding here. I do have a thing for blonds, but I already have a blond in my life: Kenma, my boyfriend.” Kuroo clarified.</p><p>Then everything came back to the tallest: Kuroo clings to and touches Kenma way more; he's a massive simp for him; and the way he babies him.</p><p>“I actually wanted to ask you a question about your health.” The third year said. “You really thought I was confessing?” He said before he bursted out laughing.</p><p>The first year crouched down and covered his face with his hands. “Oh God, I’m so embarrassed, I wish someone would kill me right now.</p><p>Just then, Kenma, Yamaguchi and Hinata rounded the corner and saw the scene before them: Kuroo laughing and Tsukishima imitating a ball on the gound. They all went towards the two.</p><p>“Tsukki, are you alright?” Yamaguchi asked.</p><p>No answer came.</p><p>“What did you do to him?” the three friends accused.</p><p>“I wanted to ask him a question, but he thought I was confessing to him so he shut me down right away, trying to explain how he’s already in a happy relationship.” Kuroo said after calming down.</p><p>“Shut up, I wanna die already.” Tsukishima dead panned, irritated and embarrassed.</p><p>The three newcomers started laughing. Yamaguchi crouched down to hug his boyfriend, trying to remove his hands from his face and Kuroo pulled Kenma close, holding him tight and using his head as support for his own.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>